Stolen Stars
by litwithstarlight
Summary: in a place surrounded by corruption, heroes are pushed into the shadows. Anyone who dare say they hold a miraculous is labled as freaks and those who mention kwami's seen as something other than heroes. will a ring keeper bring these people into the light or will he also be pushed into the shadows. [greatest showman au]
1. A Million Dreams

Stolen Stars

 _ **Hey guys! This is an au based around the plot of The Greatest Showman, i thought of something cool to do with this style of plot. Therefore this came. I hope this is something you enjoy!**_

 _Prologue/A million dreams_

 _However big, however small_

 _Let me be part of it all_

 _Share your dreams with me_

 _You may be right, you may be wrong_

 _But say that you'll bring me along_

 _To the world you see_

 _To the world I close my eyes to see_

 _I close my eyes to see_

Let's set the stage for you, our story sets place in Paris France. A place where anyone who dares take the name of a miraculous holder is once again pushed into a sense of darkness. People have them, but everyone is afraid to even step near their kwami in fear of becoming an outcast to the rest of the world. Heroes were once welcomed. And in so many places praised for who they were, the rare masked heroes of Paris. But when the world became corrupt and everything that was known disappeared off of the face of the earth. Leaving a few who wanted to fight for good. But the more good they fought against the more bad that arrived.

"Stop that freak!" one voice called pointing in the direction of a woman dressed like a fox.

"The world doesn't need you." a hissed out tone came, pushing down a young male dressed like a turtle of sorts away from where he sat on the bench

"Go back into hiding." a final voice called out. Pushing another into a brick wall that sat behind her. This happened to be enough to cause these heroes to break. Leaving everything including their Kwami behind.

Due to fear these holders passed along their powers to a different generation. Nobody dared touched them.

Well, until the sellsmen's son came in. Nino Lahiffe came into play. Growing up in a world corrupted by these kinds of things came. He was raised to believe the world would never be kind enough to allow anyone in. he believed this till he met Alya Césaire. A rich writer's daughter. She to him was the world and he didn't want her to one day feel as pained as he did.

Once she was shipped off to boarding school he understood things would change, but he was always hopeful it wouldn't change her.

"Alya,

I hope this letter came in safe hands.

How's schooling? Are the people there nice?

I want you to know now, it is my promise you will have everything you could ask for

And it's my plan to provide for you

I apologize for the shortness of this letter

All my love

Nino L."

These began a chain for the two of them. Whenever they got an opportunity to write they did, making sure even when they were this far apart they made time for each other. Nino found himself small job after small job, knowing this was what he needed to do. From fruit sellsmen to a railroad worker. This all would have been worth it. Whether he understood it now or now. It all would come to pass. Finally, entering into her eighteenth year of being alive and as soon as he would allow himself to he approached her home. Knocking lightly on the door he made sure to stand straight. He wanted - he had to make a good impression when planning on proving he could provide for her.

"You're asking for my approval to marry her?" Nino heard the man on the other side ask with sternness in his voice.

"It's what's considered polite." he added in.

"If it was up to me the answer would be no, but since it's up to her, ill allow her to choose." he commented with a sour tinge in his voice. Wow, this man was a serious charmer. Even though he was as prickly as a cactus.

"Sir, it's my plan to provide for her." he said as he looked to her father.

"One day, she will return home." her father remarked as soon as he saw his daughter standing right behind her.

"Not on my watch sir." he replied with the dip of a hat.

Give it a few years, and things really did fall apart, job after job failed and there was no way to provide for his daughters, but as another door closed, another opened. But the thing he found himself that kept him going was the realization he had two daughters to provide for. Looking up he thought of the heroes. And the realization struck. He didn't want these heroes to be held in shadows anymore.

"But the hare didn't win, because in the end he realized. Slow and steady wins the race." he finished the bedtime story and looked over. Both his daughters fast asleep. Emma the eldest holding to her sister Mary tightly

"This is the kind of happiness i wish to have forever." he heard Alya mutter from the rocking chair in the corner. As she got up he followed, this would finally be the time he brought up what had been on his mind lately. He would finally ask.

"Alya, what do you think of the heroes…" he asked his wife as they got ready for bed

"Ive never seen them, i guess i don't really have thoughts of them." she replied brushing her hair out.

"But thought wise?"

"Ive always thought they were interesting." she admitted and rolled her eyes at her husbands usual antics.

"What if we were to bring them into light again."

"Id think you were crazy, but as a wife. Id support you." she admitted with a sigh. What was he up to.

"I know theyre out there somehow. I just need to find them and make them seen."\

" honey, theyve always been seen. It was always in the wrong light." she finished up giving a suspicious glance

"Thats what i want to change." he commented running his hands through his messy hair.

"I know - and i want to help you." she noted. All she wanted was to let her husband know he was appreciated. Even if they didn't always agree."but… can we please do this in the morning though. I appreciate the enthusiasm but the girls have me exhausted." she commented floppimg back dramatically on her bed. When she was younger she would of gotten in trouble for it, her father saying it wasnt ladylike. Of course it didn't matter now.

"Morning it is." he commented and smiled. Seeing his wife happy made him happy. Because there was so much of him that did this for her, for his daughters. To make them happy. Despite what things may happened. They would stick together.

 _ **[ i'm doing this chapter by chapter, but i'm excited to write this! Alya is Charity, Nino is Barnum later on Marinette will be Anne and Adrien is Phillip. More to come! ]**_


	2. A million dreams reprise

_A million dreams reprise_

 _ **Every night I lie in bed**_

 _ **The brightest colors fill my head**_

 _ **A million dreams are keeping me awake**_

 _ **I think of what the world could be**_

 _ **A vision of the one I see**_

 _ **A million dreams is all it's gonna take**_

 _ **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**_

Six A.M in the morning hit, the sunshine had barely been entering into the small apartment, but immediately Nino found himself awake. He knew in order to get his wife and daughters into good hands he had to allow them to get a little extra sleep. But he was too excited to go back to sleep. Getting over to the breakfast table he smiled. This was his plan for the day and hopefully it would work. First he'd set up a nice(ish) breakfast for his family. Then he would go and let them eat while he made sure all he wanted to say was in place. How else would he get them to agree.

"What is all this?" he heard Alya ask as she approached him. Her usually up and organized hair down and messy. He enjoyed these mornings. Where they were so comfortable things didn't matter how they looked.

"Breakfast." he said plainly with a smile.

"I meant, what are you scheming?" she asked heading into their tiny kitchen and fixing the smell of pancakes that sat on their small stove top counter.

"Can't a man just make breakfast for his wife and lovely daughters?" he asked laughing lightly seeing his daughters wake up, rubbing their eyes. Of course they were both awake. When Emma woke up the rest of their bed shook, waking up Mary. He really had to find a way to get that fixed. There were a lot of things he had to get fixed.

"Why does it smell good?" Emma asked walking in, the girls overtime had been so used to it smelling like the nearby cars and horses that roamed outside it was no surprise this of all things was the first question. Shaking his head he looked up to his girls, moving over to them he picked up the girls, spinning them around before carrying them over to their makeshift dining table.

"Because, i made you girls and your mother breakfast." he commented with a smile. Sliding a plate in their direction. The girls looked up to them and smiled brightly, taking the plate as their mother dropped it in front of them. Their girls really were the perfect mix of the two of them. Whether they realized it at this age or not, they seemed to be absolutely perfect. This would help him provide the world for the two. He just needed to get it across.

"Girls, i have a story to tell you when you're eating." he commented as he looked at the two. Alya's watchful glare happening behind him as he continued to stand there. "Don't worry, it's actually quite a good story. Nothing scary...we save those for bedtime stories." he commented getting a hit on the shoulder. "As i was saying, in our town there were once people who saved others. It was rumored they had magic, taking the abilities of animals. But our town pushed those people away. Thinking they were bad. They wanted to help, but over time they realized it wasn't worth it. After a while they went into hiding." he finished afraid to look up to see his daughter's reaction. And his wife's. Oh gosh, his wife. This was something he had to do.

"Why didn't Paris like them -?" Mary asked, her hazel eyes big and unsure.

"- well girls, sometimes we take things away because people don't see what we see in them…" Nino commented

"what are we supposed to see in them?" mary added back in. Her young mind looking amazed and slightly confused. There would always be something miraculous in the way the big puppy dog eyes always made Nino melt.

Alya looked to her husband and immediately gave him a look, as if to say "let me handle this." before speaking, luckily Alya somehow always knew the answers. And if she didn't know one, she would make it up as she went, it was their dynamic. And. "We are supposed to be afraid of them, but we aren't. We see good in them. Just as we would see good in anyone." she commented, they had raised their daughters to see good in anyone. Despite what they may or may not have done. And the way Alya had done this made him in absolute awe. Someday both of these girls would have something wonderful happening for them. And hopefully he would be able to be part of it.

"But girls… i don't want people to be afraid of them anymore. I want them to come back and help us. I want them to save all of Paris. I want them to be seen." he clarified.

They continued to look at their father, but after a moment went into a steady pattern of eating their food. Often their breakfasts went like this. Eating a quick meal before starting their day. Nino would head off to work, while Alya would go out and do shopping for all those in the household, while finally the girls would play. Teaching each other various games. Alya, had taught them how to read when they were younger, so the books they had would often scatter the floor as they wanted to learn more.

"But papa, i've seen them." Emma commented. Her dark brown eyes thinking of what her father had said a few moments before. "Well, one of them. She was really pretty."

"Wait, what?" both parents asked, but for different reasons. Nino was excited someone knew where they were. Alya though it was fear, when did their daughter get out of the house for long enough to find someone.

"Yeah! She was walking out of a building with a bee next to her...but i couldn't talk to her because she was bleeding." the small girl rambled to her parents.

"Could you show me where this person is?" nino asked

"Nino! You can't ask our daughter to show you where someone is" Alya added in.

"I'll be with her." he added in after a moment. "We can go after breakfast." he commented with a smile to his loving wife. Things were finally coming back into place. And he could feel it was coming along just perfectly.

"Fine. just promise me, that when this works out. And wonderful things happen you will remember to bring us along." she commented.

"When have i ever forgotten about you?" he asked and captured his wives lips in his own for a kiss. Something small but still enough to make his daughters go "EW." and that's what made it all worth it.

 _ **[1. I'm so happy with the reviews so far! You all are seriously the sweetest. I'm happy you all enjoy reading this as much as ive had reading this. The outline is done till "Never Enough." But im working on more slowly.**_

 _ **2\. I have a favor to ask of those reading this, can you help this story get more views? I know its quite a bit to ask of all of you. But as ive been working on it I want to help others find this story.**_

 _ **See you at the next update,**_

 _ **Litwithstarlight ]**_


	3. Come Alive

Come Alive

 _ **When the world becomes a fantasy**_

 _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_

 _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_

 _ **And you know, you can't go back again**_

 _ **To the world that you were living in**_

 _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_

 _ **So, come alive!**_

By the time it was ten thirty the father daughter duo was out of their door and walking down the street to find the hero Emma had spoken so highly of. Nino wasnt even sure that this would even be worth it, but he was happy his daughter had interest in this. Then they saw her, she was sitting on the edge of a brick path, one entering into an alleyway. In her hands held a glass of wine, he could tell she was a relatively paid woman, but was his daughter sure she was a hero? She looked more like someone who talked against the heroes.

"If you're here to see the fight, the first doesn't begin until noon." she commented before taking another sip from the glass. The bracelet on her wrist something you didn't see everyday.

"Oh no, we arent here for the fight." he commented and shook his head.

" then, i'm afraid i have to kick you away from the path… we don't allow just anyone over here." she said. "And i really don't want to do that. You two seem like you're part of the perfect little family." she said bitterly, almost spitting out the part where she stated perfect.

"My father wants to speak to you. We know what you are." emma spoke from her spot next to her father. When she said this something in the young woman in front of him clicked. As if something was started. But then quickly dimmed out.

" what am i… say it." she said bitterly. Preparing herself for the worst.

" you're a miraculous holder….you're a hero." emma spoke, a small smile forming, all her missing teeth shining in their glory.

"Oh please - i'm no hero."

" ma'am what is your name if you don't mind me asking." nino asked looking at the blonde.

" Chloe." she sighed. She hadnt used her real name in such a long time. "And this, this is Honey." She said as a small bee came out of hiding.

"We have to move towns again." Honey stated and sighed. Unable to look those in front of her in the eyes.

"No no no, theres no reason for that. We actually have to talk to you." nino said looking at Chloe and Honey. "We want to bring you into the light again. Show the world what kwami's and their holders what the world can do.

"And what part do i have in this?" the two in front asked almost at the same time.

"Well, you two are the heroes…. Arent you?" he asked looking at the two. The bee and the girl both went silent, an uncomfortable air forming around the pair. After a second or two the blonde spoke.

"Well, my question for you is, why should i join you. I'm a fighter, and a high paid one. If they figured me out while i work here, i'd be out of a job." she commented looking at Nino and Emma. there was something in her eyes. She looked scared, as if the world had taken enough from her and she didn't want to risk losing anything else.

"You wouldn't be out of a job. We could never dream of making you lose this... " he commented and promised her.

He noted her eyes brightened and she smiled lightly. "If you promise that, then I'll join you. Though i'm new at this hero thing. So bare with me." she commented and laughed lightly to herself mostly.

"We're all new at this." he commented with a fond smile.

Once Chloe (Queen Bee) agreed to it he knew there would be more to come, the only issue was finding those people. One thing he knew is that it wouldn't be easy finding them. They often didn't come out in plain sight which made his job difficult. But finding them was something he never thought would be easy. If it was someone would have done it before he did.

"Kim the next delivery is ready." Nino heard a voice come from a rickety looking building. The bricks were ready to collapse, the grass around it dead or already close to dying. There were windows but most of them were stained or cracked. This building was something he believed belonged in a futuristic novel. All of this was something that made his own building look like it belonged to the queen. On the inside he saw a bluenette haired woman in a bun sitting on an old stool. Before her was a jacket and a various set of needles and thread. Across the room from her sat a young man leaning against a bike. His blonde hair unkept and in his face. The pair looked as if they hadn't slept in days, or weeks even at this point. The one thing that caught his eye though were the ladybug and peacock kwami sitting on a fabric slot turned into a hammock.

"And after that, it's just another delivery." the other who he knew was named Kim spoke. They weren't part of some big cooperation of anything like that, it seemed they were on their own. It was incredible how they remained tough even in these conditions.

"This one is the best payment we've had in months. You know as well as i do, we need the money." she said. Nino was planning on picking a better time to walk in but of course things happened and Emma wasnt there. Where did she run off to this time?

"Hi i'm Emma -" he heard her voice call from inside the room. His eyes widened and he realized the damage was done.

"You arent supposed to be in here." he heard both people speak at the same time, eyes widened and he sighed hearing both of them rambling on using the same words Chloe had used literally an hour before. "We'll have to pack up and move towns. Change jobs, change names." the girl in the pair spoke with fear tingling in her voice.

"No need for that" nino about yelled but decided for a softer approach to what he wanted to say. What the heck was up with everyone and leaving town as soon as he walked in? Was he really that bad? He didn't think he was bad… he'd ask Alya about this later on.

"If you're not here to kick us out of town. Then why are you here…" she asked her voice changing tone, but still tense.

"I'm starting a group of people who hold a miraculous., theyre still heroes in my book and i want to bring them back to the light." he said to the pair in front of him.

"People wont like that." kim spoke with his arms crossed.

"Thats what i'm hopeful for." he said but then realized he should clarify. Before he could though he heard the male in the pair speak.

" we'll do it."

"KIM!"

"Marinette, i promised them i would take care of you. I promised them i would take care of us. This is something i'm hopeful will let me honor that promise." he said letting the woman (marinette from what he learned) speak.

"I- fine…" she huffed but nodded "we'll do it. Tikki, Duusu. We have a job to do… but first we might want to take care of this." she then ended putting a dress box into the hands of Kim.

At this point it honestly became easier for them to move through finding miraculous holders. Some of them even stepped forward, which surprised him in the slightest bit. There were a few missing but he didn't need all of them for what they were doing to be successful.

As they stepped forward. As did stories. News articles by a man who called himself "Hawkmoth" were the first to be out.

 **A city safe from crime?**

 **By Hawkmoth**

 **As we get back into the season where crime rates are bursting and we are left to wonder where the good people are. Something or someone finds themself rising up to save the day. But are they really the heroes we should assume to be here back, or are they as troublesome as the rest we've had in the past [...]**

As nino read the article aloud to Alya he could tell she was concerned. "This isnt good Nino."

"You're right Alya, this isnt good. This is great!" he said earning a confused and unsure glance from his wife.

"How is this great?!"

"Every great hero has a little bit it scandal. It's the honest symbol of all things coming together." he commented and looked at the time "i have a meeting to go to, but ill be home soon. Good things are to come. I promise." he called out before running out.

As he entered into the meeting he looked at the group before him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we continue to take care of Paris, Paris will take care of us." he said in a somewhat bold voice. Holding up a few bags of what looked like coins upon coins. "The rich of paris are paying us, we take care of them and make sure no damage is done, and they take care of us." he spoke looking ahead of him. Something caught his eye amongst the group of cheers and smiles. Kim once again was talking to Marinette.

"This is a good thing, we have enough to be taken care of. Food for weeks, months even. And a way to get out of that damned building and have an actual roof over our heads." he spoke

"Saying it like that helps…" Marinette nodded from her seat.

That made him feel reassured, the others in front of him though he could tell they all were struggling, some of them were doing better.

 **[ the next chapter yall are going to be introduced to Adrien, and i'm really excited for his introduction. It's something ive been writing since the beginning of this fic. Like theres always a thrill in adding in a new character to a story. I hope you enjoy this as much as ive had writing this! Kim and Marinette have the kind of brother/sister relationship i feel like they truly do have. They have a sad backstory coming up. So get tissues prepared for that. As always thank you for reading!]**

 **Follow my new tumblr: litwithstarlight for some one shots, news for this story and for a spam about me and who I am.]**


End file.
